1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile personal communications using a communication network.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional communication systems such as pagers or cellular phones provide the ability to reach subscribers without restrictions to fixed locations. However, subscribers can only be reached within hearing distance of the pagers or cellular phones. For this reason, pagers or cellular phones are often either worn or carried by the subscriber. Thus, there is a need to provide a mobile personal communication system that does not require subscribers to wear or carry a communication device.